


The Actress

by Cornerverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an idiot but he's not stupid, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, The rest of the class is there too but they don't have speaking lines so no tag, also there's swearing but that's standard, kinda salty toward everyone else but it's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: There was a new student in class. One Isabelle Verity. A girl with black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, a habit of wearing red, and supposedly Lila’s long-time bestie.Given Lila’s previous lies, the class immediately latched onto the idea that Isabelle was Ladybug. And as Isabelle only gave them a cheeky ‘Ladybug has her secret identity to uphold’, they went full force.Adrien knew that Isabelle wasn’t really Ladybug. While he could be an idiot sometimes, he knew two things. The first, is that Lila is a liar, and Ladybug wasn’t her ‘bestie’. The second, is that Ladybug would never tell anyone her secret identity.-Yeah this is based on all those 'Lila gets someone to pretend to be Ladybug' fics but my own spin on it because I have IDEAS
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 67
Kudos: 2193





	The Actress

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt, but I had to try my hand at it.

Adrien was surprised, but not exactly disappointed. Disappointed would imply that he had good expectations. While that might have been true in the beginning, back when Lila’s lies could be considered a verbal tabloid magazine, once he learned her true goals regarding Marinette, he couldn’t bring himself to expect anything good.

This, however, was a new low.

There was a new student in class. One Isabelle Verity. A girl with black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, a habit of wearing red, and supposedly Lila’s long-time bestie.

Given Lila’s previous lies, the class immediately latched onto the idea that Isabelle was Ladybug. And as Isabelle only gave them a cheeky ‘Ladybug has her secret identity to uphold’, they went full force.

Adrien knew that Isabelle wasn’t really Ladybug. While he could be an idiot sometimes, he knew two things. The first, is that Lila is a liar, and Ladybug wasn’t her ‘bestie’. The second, is that Ladybug would never tell anyone her secret identity.

Even if he had been fooled by pretty words, he would’ve clocked Isabelle as a fake the minute he saw her. The Real Ladybug made his heart leap, gave him a warm tingly feeling in him that made him want to just stay there by her side. Isabelle didn’t create those feelings, no matter how much she tried to flirt with him.

The only other ones who didn’t believe her, were Marinette and Chloé. Both had tried poking holes in Isabelle’s story, but that only got Isabelle to pull the same thing Lila does. Pretend to cry and ask why they’re being so mean. Though at least Isabelle was a better actress.

The bigger surprise was that when Adrien said he agreed with Marinette and Chloé, that got everyone to reconsider. He didn’t understand it. No one believed Marinette, the kind and honest girl who worked hard for all of them, telling them over and over that Lila’s lying. And yet, the moment he voices his doubt they say something? They didn’t fully believe him though, with Lila and Isabelle coming up with some explanation for everything. And somehow blaming Marinette in the process.

Less surprising was the look Lila gave him. As if to say ‘remember your deal’. Well, the ‘deal’ they had was that she leaves Marinette alone. She broke it first, so he has no obligation to stay civil around her.

And then there had been the seating arrangements. Obviously, Isabelle had to sit next to her ‘Bestie!’, but as Alya wanted an interview with her, they had to sit in front. Which got Marinette sent to the back. Again.

They very nearly sent Nino to the back too, but Adrien ‘kindly’ offered his seat. Lila fought that, but couldn’t say much without looking like she had an agenda. Chloé ended up sitting back there with them after lunch the first day, claiming that she couldn’t stand to listen to them anymore and wanted to get as far away as possible.

The days since then had been more of a headache than usual. Between both Isabelle and Lila coming onto him, Marinette and Chloé calling the other girls out on their lies, and the rest of the class slowly getting fed up with said calling out, it was a mess.

And honestly? He was surprised none of them had been Akumatized. At least Nino had talked some sense into Alya before she could make a video about Isabelle. 

The only thing that kept him from either telling Ladybug herself, or having Chat show up and debunk this, was that it would be too much of a hint to his identity. If he told Ladybug, she’d know that he’s in this class. If Chat showed up, people would wonder how he found out, and it would lead back to him.

So for now, they waited. It was only a matter of time before this fell apart. Once there was an Akuma attack and the class saw Isabelle and Ladybug in the same place, well, it would be over. It was probably the only time Adrien was hoping that Hawkmoth would hurry it up.

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts by the lunch bell. With a groan, he rested his head on the desk.

“So,” Chloé said. “You two want to ditch the liars and have lunch at my place?”

“Why in the world are you inviting me?” Marinette asked.

“First off, because I don’t want to go alone,” she shrugged. “But Sabrina has unfortunately been dragged into Lila’s little fanclub. Secondly, the real Ladybug would be encouraging me to be a better person. And I think that dragging the only person in this class I can tolerate to lunch is a great start!”

“It’s a good start,” Adrien said. “Maybe try calling Marinette a ‘potential friend’ instead of ‘the only person in this class I can tolerate’.”

Chloé rolled her eyes and gestured to the rest of the class. They were currently surrounding Lila and Isabelle. While she could’ve said it better, none of them wanted to stay and listen to that.

“Fine,” Marinette said. “On one condition. We go to my place instead.”

“You sure?” Chloé raised an eyebrow. “Because while your pastries are good enough for me, we do have a five-star restaurant and the bill being charged to my room.”

“True,” she said. “But if I go anywhere near your hotel, we’ll have to deal with Jagged somehow finding out and materializing in the room. And then we’ll be late getting back.”

“Good point,” she said. “Fine. Come on, Adrien.”

“You do remember I’m supposed to go home for lunch, right?” Adrien asked.

“Please,” she scoffed. “Text Nathalie and tell her that I won’t take no for an answer. We’re heading over.”

With that, she grabbed Marinette’s wrist and practically dragged her out. Adrien just sighed and pulled out his phone. Chloé was one of the few people who could sometimes smack some sense into his father, and Nathalie was aware that letting Chloé do as she wants is better than the actual confrontation.

Without stopping to let himself be roped in by the rest of the class, Adrien gathered his things and headed out the door and down the hall. Marinette and Chloé were already long gone.

He had almost made it out the front door when he felt someone grab his arm. Looking back, he found the unfortunately familiar face that seemed to be mocking him.

“Hey,” Isabelle said. “We need to talk.”

Adrien took a calming breath, preparing to give his model smile and make an excuse. Yet something in her expression was off. He couldn’t place it, but it made him hesitate long enough for her to drag him out the door, down the stairs, and then into the alcove behind the stairs and bushes.

“What the hell are you doing?” Adrien demanded, his brain catching up enough to think to wrench his arm free.

“I should be asking you that!” Isabelle huffed. “Why are you being so off script? I mean, I know some idiots decided we were going full improv, but seriously? If I have to do improv, I’d at least like for people to play their parts!”

“I- what?” he shook his head.

“This is karma for last year’s Heathers performance, isn’t it?” she groaned. “I told Lizzie that I didn’t mean to push her that hard during Candy Store but no! The Universe has decided to curse me! So much for ‘Ladybug Luck’ or whatever?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“You and your girlfriend going off script!” she said. “You’re supposed to be interested in me, and she’s supposed to be a jealous bitch! But you’re sticking with her, and all she’s doing is pointing out the plotholes in this story! And don’t get me started on Goldilocks. She’s supposed to be the bully? But all she does is snark at us? Please! I’ve played better bullies! Again! Heathers!”

“I… don’t even know where to start with all that,” he said. “Marinette’s… just a friend. And she has never been a ‘jealous bitch’. Chloé was a bully, but she’s trying to be better. And I’m not sure why you think I’d be interested in you, but I’m not. Sorry.”

“Okay, great,” she sighed. “Next time you guys decide to alter the story, tell me! We can’t have the lead being lost! No matter how ‘Avant-Garde’ it is! Thanks for telling me! Now I’m going to go yell at my ‘wonderful’ co-star until she gets that lesson too!”

As she said that, something clicked for Adrien. He might’ve made another mistake in the way he considered Lila’s plan. When Isabelle came, he had written her off as just Lila 2.0. He hadn’t considered that she was another ‘pawn’.

This time, it was Adrien grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving. Though she only looked exasperated.

“Hey,” Adrien began. “I think there’s a lot of miscommunication going on here. How about you join me, Mari, and Chloé for lunch and we figure this all out?”

“That’d be great,” Isabelle replied. “Because honestly, now that I’m done yelling at you, you seem almost as lost as I was which is suspicious.”

After checking the sidewalk for any of their classmates, Adrien led her out from their hiding place. The Dupain-Cheng’s bakery was thankfully close, and Isabelle did voice some excitement toward the place. That was a good sign.

Entering the bakery, he immediately spotted Marinette and Chloé waiting for him. He also noticed Mrs. Cheng behind the counter, watching the pair with a little suspicion. Valid, considering Chloé’s history.

Adrien waved to her before heading over to the counter where the others were waiting. The girls noticed him first, but friendly grins turned to frowns when they noticed Isabelle trailing behind him.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Adrien said. “But I think something else is going on here and she has an explanation.”

“This day is getting weirder and weirder,” Marinette sighed. “Maman, we’ll be up in the living room, okay?”

“Sure, dear,” Mrs. Cheng said, handing her a box filled with pastries. “Just come get us if anything happens.”

From the look she gave Chloé, the threat was a given. For her credit, Chloé met that look with one of her own. Though it was less ‘I’m going to try something’ and more ‘I promise not to try something’.

Before that staredown could go on any longer, Marinette dragged all of them through the bakery and upstairs. She left the three in the living room for a moment, just so she could grab a few drinks to wash down the pastries. Then she was back and opening the box.

They all watched Isabelle take out a croissant and happily melt as she bit off a piece.

“So,” Chloé said, snagging one of the honey-lemon macarons. “Start explaining because if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I might just snap.”

“My house, no snapping,” Marinette said. “But I also want to know why she’s here too.”

“I want answers too,” Isabelle said. “Because nothing is going how I was told it was going to go. I blamed you three for going off script, but now I’m thinking I was given the wrong script entirely.”

“About that,” Adrien said. “The way you were talking earlier about us going ‘off script’. My guess is Lila hired you as an actor?”

Marinette and Chloé exchanged a glance. Apparently, they’d been in the same boat as Adrien in assuming Isabelle’s motives.

“Of course,” Isabelle replied. “Though the fact that you have to ask that question has me wondering about this whole production.”

“How about we start at the beginning,” Marinette said. “What exactly did Lila ask you to do?”

Popping the rest of the croissant in her mouth, Isabelle reached for her purse. She pulled out a tablet and began fiddling with it.

“As I said, I’m an actress,” Isabelle said. “Lila told me that she and her friends were filming a video on Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with their classmates. Kind of like that movie that came out a while back, but live-action. It was also supposed to be in an ‘experimental style’, which is a term I use loosely.”

“I think it’s a fancy word for ‘being artsy’,” Chloé said.

“True,” she said. “The ‘style’ was that I wasn’t given a proper script. I was given a rundown of my character, a rundown of everyone else’s characters, and told to improvise from there. It’s frustrating, but interesting. And improv shows are popular nowadays.”

“That’s quite the project,” Marinette said. “You got to transfer schools for that?”

“It’s not actually a transfer,” she explained. “I go to a preforming arts school across town. If I get a paid job in my field, I’m allowed to take time out of class. As long as I still do the homework given to me. Then again, given that you’re not aware of all of this, I have no idea what the teachers at your school think I’m doing here.”

“Please,” Chloé scoffed. “It’s easy to get the staff to sign a student up for school. Just use money or connections to say ‘hey, I want this person in this class’. Lila couldn’t actually follow through on those connections, but she’s fooled the staff so far.”

“Why do you know that?” Marinette asked.

“How do you think Adrien got in?” she shrugged. “Obviously Gabriel wasn’t going to sign him up. But me going into the principal’s office saying ‘hey, my dad’s the Mayor so go along with this’ and, well, you know how that goes.”

“So you can use your powers for good,” she laughed.

“Hush,” she pouted, taking another macaron.

“What kind of notes did Lila give you on us?” Adrien asked.

“That’s what I’m pulling up,” Isabelle said, handing the tablet over. “It’s pretty basic and allows for a lot of improv. But I haven’t gotten to some of the points yet.”

Adrien, Marinette, and Chloé huddled in close to look at the tablet. Sure enough, there was a itemized list of ‘Characters’.

* * *

  * Civilian Ladybug 
    * Just use your own name. It’s easier if you don’t have to answer to something else.
    * Hair dye and contacts are preferred to sell it, but we can make something up about the Miraculous changing your appearance.
    * Wear red
  * Lila 
    * Your best friend
    * Leading most scenes, so follow what she says. When she tells a story like you should remember it, play along.
  * Adrien 
    * Will be in love with you because he’s ‘secretly Chat Noir’
    * Be interested in him at first, but stage some hesitance when he asks you out. Tell him that your best friend also likes him, and steer him toward her.
  * Alya 
    * The Ladyblogger. Pay special attention to her.
    * Give interviews if asked. Keep vague as you have a secret identity, but make it obvious for the audience.
  * Marinette 
    * A jealous bully. Only interested in Adrien for his connections. Will be mean to you just to keep you away from him.
    * Play up the bullying and your reaction to it.
    * Confess to people that the reason you came to this school is because you believe she’s secretly working for Hawkmoth. Possibly Mayura.
  * Chloé 
    * Another bully. Has less of an agenda, and is just a jerk.
    * Former Hero Queen Bee. You took away her Miraculous as she was horrible at her job.



* * *

“Well that’s a steaming cup of yikes,” Chloé muttered.

“You’re telling me,” Adrien said, eyeing that ‘secretly Chat Noir’ bit.

“That’s… fucked up,” Marinette said, looking like she was going to toss her cookies(both literally and metaphorically).

“It was a decent story,” Isabelle said. “I mean, I’d watch it. Parts of it. Honestly I’d scrap Lila’s character and make Alya the best friend. And have Ladybug keep her secret identity, of course. Though that would kill the Civilian romance. Oh! Maybe Civilian Ladybug could have a crush on Adrien! A love square with two people! The dramatic irony would kill me!”

For some reason, Chloé laughed at that. Adrien didn’t really feel like looking into that at the moment. He was still a little too shaken at the ‘secretly Chat Noir’ part of the notes. Did Lila know? Or was it just part of her ‘story’?

She hadn’t said anything, and honestly, given her past actions, that would be prime blackmail material. The last time Chat Noir had to save her from an Akuma, she acted just as disgruntled toward him and Ladybug as usual.

“So,” Isabelle said. “Are you going to explain what exactly I got roped into? Because at this point, I’m hoping it was a prank. And I mean really hoping because if not….”

“Lila is a liar,” Marinette explained. “She came to our class and started telling stories about knowing celebrities and stuff. Claims to be Ladybug’s best friend. I didn’t buy it, and tried to call her out on it.”

“I thought it might be true for about five minutes,” Adrien said. “Then Ladybug showed up and called Lila out in front of me. At first I was scared to call her out, since no one believed Marinette. So when it was small stuff I let it go, but things got worse.”

“I don’t like Lila anyway,” Chloé said. “However, I knew she was a liar because of how much Ladybug cares about secret identities. Despite the fact that I was a great asset to the Team, Queen Bee has been benched because of my identity being comprised. Ladybug wouldn’t let any civilian friends know her identity. Especially one that would tell literally everyone they came across. But no one believes me because I’m a jackass who’s kinda trying to be better.”

“After I tried to prove that Lila was lying,” Marinette said, “She started trying to turn everyone against me. Saying I was, well, like what she wrote down. Bullying her over jealousy. And all sorts of things.”

“She still thinks of me as a prize to be won,” Adrien said, sinking into the couch a little. “Instead of ruining me, she tried to say she’d leave Mari alone if I went along with her. I tried that, but she didn’t leave her alone, so I cut off the deal.”

“And that brings us to you,” Chloé said. “She hired you to make it look like her lies are real. She’s parading you around as the ‘Real Ladybug’, and all of our classmates believe her. And who knows who else believes her now, considering how fast talk travels. Not to mention whatever Alya posted on the Ladyblog without thinking.”

Isabelle took a deep breath, contemplating all that. A moment of silence, and she gave them this far-too-perky smile.

“I’m going to kill her,” Isabelle said. “I am going to actually commit a murder so help me god!”

“I don’t think murder is a good idea,” Marinette said.

“Forget everything else!” she said, as if she hadn’t heard her. “It’s one thing to use me to manipulate you guys! I mean it’s fucked but still! Doesn’t she realize that she’s putting me in danger? What if Hawkmoth finds out and thinks I’m the real Ladybug? Who knows what he’ll do to me or my family to try and get what he wants!”

“You know I really regret thinking she might be harmless,” Adrien muttered.

“And we’ve all forgiven you for your crime of being an optimist,” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Ugh,” Isabelle said, tugging out the Ladybug pigtails. “I quit. I’m not playing her little games anymore. At least I don’t have to wear red again. I don’t even like the color that much, but I always end up playing roles that wear it!”

“If you want, I have something else you could wear,” Marinette offered. “How do you feel about blue?”

“A lot better than red,” she said. “I’ll return it washed and dried after I get home. Though I will have to discuss with my mom and my agent about what to do after quitting Lila’s shit.”

As Marinette dragged Isabelle upstairs, Chloé snagged a few more cookies before turning her gaze to Adrien. Which was bad. Because he knew that expression.

“So,” Chloé said. “No reaction to the idea of Marinette having a crush on you?”

“Huh?” Adrien asked. “Oh, you mean the thing Lila came up with to make Mari look crazy?”

“Really?” she sighed, mostly to herself. “Come on. You can’t tell me you don’t like her at all. Especially considering it anyone in our class was going to play the Ladybug to your Chat Noir, it’d be the girl you call your ‘Everyday Ladybug’.”

“I think you’re taking Lila’s fake script too seriously,” he said. “It’s not like I’m actually Chat Noir!”

“Sure,” she said. “But Marinette is still the Ladybug to your Chat. I’ve known you for years, and I can see when you’re head over heels for someone.”

He wanted to say something. Say that Marinette was just a friend. That he was in love with Ladybug. And that any romantic feeling he felt toward Marinette was because she reminded him of Ladybug?

He couldn’t. Because he realized that for all their similarities, he couldn’t deny that her presence made his heart leap, and gave him a warm tingly feeling in him that made him want to just stay there by her side.

He loved her. Just as much as Ladybug. Maybe more, in a way. He always told himself he’d love whoever was under the mask, no matter what. Yet… when he had been led into thinking others like Chloé or Isabelle were Ladybug, he hadn’t been interested. Yet that short time when he wondered if it might be Marinette, he’d been glad. Excited.

“Oh no,” Adrien said.

“You are such a nerd,” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Don’t even notice her right in front of you until you have me smacking you in the face with-ACK!”

Her teasing was cut off by a pillow to the face. She threw one back at him, and suddenly both were tossing blows back and forth.

“If you break anything in here, you’re dead.”

They stopped, not realizing that Marinette and Isabelle were already back. And the idea of an angry Marinette was enough for both blondes to drop the pillows and go back to order.

Isabelle had a quick change. Her red dressed was exchanged for a dark blue one, and her fake Miraculous earrings were switched out for a dangling pair. Even though she’d brushed her hair out, it still retained some of the wave from being in pigtails for hours on end. And though she hadn’t had time to completely change her makeup, she wiped most of it off and reapplied a more natural look than the ‘Ladybug Red’ lipstick.

“Your eyes are brown,” Chloé noticed.

“Colored contacts for the role,” Isabelle shrugged. “My hair’s brown too, actually. The power of dye!”

“On that note,” Adrien said, checking the time. “We should probably get back to class.”

Quickly cleaning up, the four walked down the stairs and back through the bakery. They mostly made small talk, but did enjoy talking to the real Isabelle, not ‘Lila’s BFF Ladybug’.

Thanks to Adrien’s habit of being on time, they made it back to class first. Which was entertaining to watch everyone else file in.

Their expressions were confused at first, as the past few days had made it pretty clear that the trio didn’t get along with Isabelle. Then they got happy, seeing that Isabelle had ‘won them over’, and they could all go be friends again.

Alya was the most enthusiastic, dragging Lila behind her. The liar, however, looked concerned. Like she knew what was coming and was trying to figure out how to turn this around.

“Girl, I knew you’d make friends with Isabelle!” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “Turns out, we just had to clear up a few misunderstandings.”

“Misunderstandings on my end,” Isabelle said. “By the way, Lila, dear, we need to have a serious talk.”

“I- I don’t know what Marinette said about me,” Lila began, fake tears cropping up. “But you know how she’s been. Especially that… thing you told me about.”

“Probably that thing in the notes about Mayura,” Chloé rolled her eyes. 

“Lila,” Isabelle said. “Your contract has expired.”

“What contract?” Alya asked.

“Oh, and Alya?” she said. “Please take down any recordings of me from your blog. Keep the footage though. I’d like to send that to my agent.”

“A-agent?” she repeated. “What does my blog have to do with-“

“It’s probably Marinette’s idea, isn’t it?” Lila huffed. “First trying to keep Adrien away from me, and now causing a rift between us. I- I thought we were better friends than that.”

“You do a great job of keeping me away from you on your own,” Adrien muttered.

“Your contract has expired,” Isabelle repeated. “I quit. It’s over. You’re not getting anything else out of me.”

“What contract?!” Alya demanded.

By now, the whole class was here and watching. Most were lost. Some looked as if they wanted to step in. But Isabelle knew how to work a crowd even better than Lila did.

“I was hired to play Ladybug,” Isabelle said. “It was an interesting story too. Ladybug and her civilian bestie ‘Lila’, Adrien being the love interest and supposedly Chat Noir, and his jealous bitch of a girlfriend who happened to be working for Hawkmoth. Too bad I was the only one in on it.”

“What are you talking about?” Alya asked, less demanding this time.

“Lila hired her to back up her stories,” Marinette said. “She’s not actually Ladybug.”

“Exactly,” Isabelle said. “I honestly thought you guys were all acting too. I was confused about how Adrien, Marinette, and Chloé were going off script, and when I confronted them, they told me the truth. That I was being used to manipulate people.”

“Imagine that,” Chloé scoffed.

“It’s- it’s not what it sounds like,” Lila stammered. “I just- I was scared that you all would believe Marinette over me when she tries to call me a liar. But I couldn’t put the actual Ladybug in danger by bringing her here.”

“But it’s fine to put me in danger?” Isabelle snapped. “What if Hawkmoth comes after me? Or my family? And if you were just having me be a fake Ladybug to protect the real one, then why have me think that Adrien is playing Chat Noir? Or make me pretend to suspect that Marinette is Mayura?”

“What was that about Marinette being Mayura?” Alya frowned.

“It was part of my script,” she said. “My character, ‘Ladybug’, had transferred schools after her best friend informed her that one of her classmates might be working for Hawkmoth by causing situations where people could be Akumatized, and might even be Mayura, since she disappears during Akuma attacks. And I feel sick thinking about what could've happened if I didn't realize what she was doing! I mean, if you genuinely believed everything else Lila made up, who knows what you’d do if ‘Lila’s bff Ladybug’ had told you she was Mayura?”

Oh. There was some fear in the class’s faces. And anger from Isabelle. Lila was still attempting to play the victim, but there seemed to be less attention on her.

“You know,” Adrien said. “I already felt like an idiot for thinking Lila might’ve been just a harmless attention-seeker at first. But this is so many levels of fucked up. Even if Lila was telling the truth about Mari being ‘jealous’ or whatever, that’s way too far!”

“Don’t worry,” Marinette said. “I can understand falling for Lila’s words about someone else. After all, we thought Isabelle might be just as bad as her until we talked to her. But you know. We hear her out, went to lunch, so on and so forth.”

“True,” Isabelle said. “I have to go back to my actual school since I don’t have my contract anymore, but I like you three. Wouldn’t mind hanging out when I’m not playing a role.”

“I know we just went to lunch,” Chloé said. “But think you three want to come to the hotel’s restaurant after school? As delicious as pastries are, they are not the best for a balanced diet. And since it’s after school, we don’t have to worry about Jagged somehow materializing whenever Marinette enters the building!”

“I blame Fang,” Marinette sighed. “I think he smells my perfume or something.”

“Actually, Chloé,” Adrien said. “Do you think Mari and I could take a raincheck?”

She stared at him. Then at the way he’d been subtly leaning closer to Marinette throughout the conversation. Mostly out of an instinctual need to protect her, but also because he could understand why Fang would pick up on her perfume. It’s an intoxicating scent.

“You know,” Chloé sighed, rubbing her face. “I don’t know if I should be glad that you’re actually making a move, or pissed because you literally just realized you liked her ten minutes ago! Don’t give me that look you’re asking her to dinner she’d have to be as stupid as everyone else not to notice!”

“Chloé be nice,” Adrien sighed.

Meanwhile, Marinette has stopped functioning. Judging by the redness of her face, she was about to catch fire.

How the hell did he not realize he loved her until now?

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't a full resolution on Lila's shit but this is going to stay a oneshot for once goddamn it! 
> 
> Also this isn't technically that salty toward the class, but it's also somehow the saltiest fic I've made toward the classmates? Outside of TMOLR at least.


End file.
